Freddy VS Jason VS Ash VS Sylar
by BrenRome
Summary: NOTE: Includes cursing and language! I don't own this, but please don't sue! Between Seasons 1 & 2, Sylar tries to get the Necronomicon and ends up batteling Freddy, Jason and a 'Hero' with a chin of steel! COMPLETE WITH BEHIND THE SCENES
1. Chapter 1

**Note: I don't own any of these characters. Freddy and Jason belong to New Line Cinema,**

**Ash and The Army of Darkness and Sylar and Heroes belong to NBC/Universal. Don't sue me, please. This is only for amusement purposes only. I got the idea after reading Freddy VS Jason VS Ash and decided it would be sweet to pit the three legends against someone who also couldn't die but would be allowed to. Enjoy!**

In 2003, Evil Fought Evil.

In 2006, a group of people discovered they had extraordinary abilities.

In 2008, the last evil returned to fight a "Hero".

Now, these three legends will meet again this time face to face with the most powerful of these individuals.

Freddy VS Jason VS Ash VS Sylar.

**NOTE: I'll try to get the next chapter up soon, but I'm in Hawaii. Hopefully, it will be up this week, if not then after winter break****.**


	2. Prolouge

"_Why do we crave for it? The need to be different. Special. I tried that once before. My plan failed. But in doing so, I learned my true abilities. That's where the fun began. But sometimes, your plans come unraveled. 'Why me?' You ask. 'Why was I chosen with this fate? What went wrong in my life?' Well, some say it's fate. But now, I've found something to overcome fate. Necronomicon Ex Mortis. Roughly translated: "Book of the Dead". Written long ago by "The Dark Ones", who even the Gods fear. Inked with blood and bound in human flesh, the book is filled with funerary incantations, demonic resurrection passages, words that can open doorways to evil worlds... In 1300 A.D. the book vanished. But out of pure luck perhaps, the book is now at a very interesting location. After being found and taken to an cabin in the early 80s, another copy has been found in the home of one Noah Bennet from Odessa, Texas. That's the problem_

_though. I'm dead so I can't get it. Still, that doesn't mean I have an ace or two up my sleeve. You_

_see, thanks to the waitress Texas, I've learned of someone who might just be able to get it for me._

_An undead masked warrior who defied death and hell itself. One who has even fought a dream demon and lived through it twice. He'll serve as my puppet to get the book and that is my ticket home. To finish what I started."_

_-Gabriel "Sylar" Grey_


	3. The Battle Begins

"Why are you so obsessed with going back to this place Caroline? Both of them are dead! There is nothing left of either of them; you saw Jason sink to the bottom of the lake and Freddy get sucked like some whore would do to a guy who gives a crap for her with your own eyes."

"Ash," Caroline said looking at him sadly, "I have to know for certain that both of those monsters are dead once and for all, or else I'll never be able to sleep or live a normal life with myself again."

"Alright, Sugarbaby." Ash said pulling up to the Voorhees house, "I just have a feeling that this is a bad idea."

Ash got out of the car and entered the house. He looked and sighed. About 1 year ago, Freddy and Jason nearly took him down. Here he was again. He cautiously walked around the house and

stopped dead. He bent over and picked up a piece of paper written in human blood.

"Oh god." Ash said staring at what showed him, Freddy, Jason and what seemed to be a new

guy on it. What scared Ash the most about it was this guy had gigantic eyebrows and had a sick

wicked grin on his face.

"No." Ash said realizing where this could only come from, "Not again!"

He was interrupted by a scream at that second.

"CAROLINE!?" Ash screams as he scamped back up the crest towards the van, following the fresh footprints in the snow.

He scanned around for Caroline uneasily but found no sight of her. Ash then began to make his way around the snowy campground, yelling and searching for Caroline as he tracked the footprints. After a short search, Ash stopped dead in his tracks and gaped horrified at one of the new bunk houses under construction. Hanging from a piece of sturdy rope strapped to the top of the wooden beam apex was the decimated body of Caroline. Deep machete wounds cover her body and a large pool of blood merges underneath her body on the ground. Wrapped underneath the sturdy length of rope, Caroline's head looks slack jawed outwards as fresh crimson drips from her neck, which has turned a deep black and purple color. The blood dripping down spills onto the fresh snow and quickly melts a hole in the snow underneath her hanging body.

"CAROLINE!!!" Ash screamed in horror before turning around to see Jason again.

"You sick BASTARD!" Ash said pointing his shotgun right in Jason's face, "SUCK ON THIS!!!"

With that, Ash let loose a shot that went right through the eye holes of Jason's new mask before

making his way back to the car and getting the hell outta dodge. When he was far enough away,

Ash stared at the piece of paper he had gotten from the house. A sign on the ground in the picture

read: _ODESSA, TEXAS._

_Texas, huh?_ Ash thought taking out his cell phone, _Looks like I gotta talk to Mr. Smart about_

_changing locations._

But back at the house something had caught Jason's attention.

_Jason..._

He turned around to see his mother standing there. At first, he figured it was a trick by Freddy, but standing next to her, was a man in black clothes and thick eyebrows.

_Do you know who this is, Jason? _His mother asked.

Jason shook his head not knowing where this was going.

_He's your brother._ His mother explained as Jason stared at him blankly, _And he needs your help._

_The Necronomicon here is gone, but there is a copy you need to get for him Jason. That way, you_

_won't be alone. After being lost for many years, out of pure luck perhaps, the book is now at a very interesting location for him. It lies in Odessa, Texas, my baby boy. Take it from a house that_

_belongs to a family known as the Bennet's and Gabriel here will return and show you that you're_

_not alone. Do you understand Jason?_

Jason shook his head up and down as his mother and Sylar grinned wildly.

_Then go, Jason. Head to Texas and get the Necronomicon!_

Jason headed off into the darkness as Sylar disappeared unaware that Freddy was watching them

from the side-lines.


	4. ENTER: CLAIRE BENNET

Claire Bennet walked through her school store for what she figured would be the last and final

time. It would be tomorrow that early morning, her father would wake her and take her, Lyle,

her mom and Mr. Muggles to California to start a new life. She sure was going to miss Odessa,

especially since her school had added a recent addition to the school store. With the Parent's day

coming up, Henderson High School had merged their school store with a real shopping mall called: _S-Mart_ to teach kids about real-life jobs. Her father had taken the decision that even though there wasn't much time to get used to it, it would be a good idea for future jobs.

Claire sighed as she took a handful of boxes and brought them over to the back.

"Hey, Claire." Zach said taking the boxes, "Last day today, huh?"

"Yeah." Claire said gloomy.

"Well," Zach commented with a smile, "Did you hear they're bringing in a real S-Mart worker

today?"

"What's so special about that?" Claire questioned confused.

"Well," Zach said as Claire listened, "I hear this guy who's coming went to some cabin in the

80's. Rumor had it some yokel-yokel had really been messed up when he got there. Big time. Then, it's recently been rumored on his last job, he almost tore the earth to the ground."

OUTSIDE:

Little did Claire and Zach know outside, the 'Guy' had arrived. A musty, beat-up Delta 88 Oldsmobile drove straight into the school parking lot and parked in front of the school. After

the car was shut off, a man exited from the driver's side. He was wearing a bright blue and red uniform with short sleeves and had long blue jeans. His hair was messed up and his chin was humongous. Where his right hand should be, was a cross between a medieval armor hand and a

robot hand. This was Ashley J. Williams. The Chosen One.

"This is what I get paid to do?" Ash asked staring at the school blankly, "Damn. I thought the Deadites were dumb. This has got to work!"

He sighed as he entered the school and made his way back to the school store. There, he was met

with a decent appropriate sized school S-Mart store with thousands of people running around him.

"Ahem." A voice asked.

Ash spun around to see a bald man in a brown suit and a goatee staring at him.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"Yeah." Ash answered, "I'm here from the Detroit S-Mart. Ash Williams?"

The man stared at him blankly before realizing what he meant.

"Ah, yes!" He said happily, "Mr. Williams. Welcome to Henderson High School. I'm Mr. Tresses, the principal. Follow me and I'll introduce you to your team."

Ash followed him into a room and was soon met by some teenage kids. There was a girl with blond hair and green eyes, a boy with spiky dark hair, a boy with a mullet haircut and a girl who reminded Ash of his late sister, Cheryl.

"This is Ash Williams, kids." Tresses introduce, "Ash this is our current staff, Claire, Zach, Owen and Jennie. Now kids, Whatever Mr. Williams says, goes. I'll leave you with him for a while."

With that he left Ash in the room with the students. Ash ignored them as he took out a newspaper from his bag.

"So." Jennie said to Ash.

"Hm?" Ash asked looking behind him at her.

"You gonna tell us what an old fart like you is doing so far away from Mama?" Jennie mocked.

Ash looked at the kids seriously.

"Lookie here," Ash said, "The reason I'm here is because I have destiny to do so. There are things in this world you've never dreamed about that will stop at nothing to kill you."

"Yeah, yeah." Owen commented brushing off the warning, "We've seen worse. Especially Claire."

"Oh really?" Ash said looking at him amused to hear something worse than the Necronomicon,

"Like what?"

"Well," Owen said, "About a week ago, Claire here was attacked by a serial killer named Sylar."

"Sylar?!" Ash laughed, "What the hell kind of name is that?!"

"He's not one to be taken lightly with." Owen commented, "He killed another student here by

ripping her head right off. He would have done the same to Claire if her Dad hadn't saved her. But after that, he disappeared."

Ash now burst out laughing hysterically at the tale. This was funnier than when he went insane

back in the cabin. He managed to get himself back together and stare at them seriously.

"That's the dumbest shit I've ever heard, kid." Ash said getting back into his serious tone, "You

want scary? There are things out there known as Deadites that will stop at nothing to make us dead and evil. That's why I'm here. To find the Necronomicon Ex Mortis, The book of the dead,

and finish them off once and for all."

At this, all this kids except for Claire burst out laughing back at him. Claire was so amazed by

what Ash had said. Could there really be evil spirits in the world?

"Laugh it up, hillbillies." Ash said leaving, "And Bush totally faked his elections!"

Claire followed him into the hallway and managed to stop him.

"Ash!" Claire yelled stopping the promised one in his tracks, "Tell me more about these deadites.

And what happened to your hand?"

"It's a long story, kiddo." Ash said sighing, "But I'll make it quick. Years ago, when I was about

your age, I took my best friend, sister, girlfriend and her friend to a cabin in the mountains. It seems an archeologist had come to this remote place to translate his latest discovery: The Necronomicon. Bound in human flesh and inked in blood, this book contained all sorts of demon

and spell crap. Basically, we awoke the evil and they possessed my friends. I stopped them, but it

didn't end there. It got into my hand and it went bad. So I lopped it off at the wrist. The professor's daughter, Annie, came with some spells we used to send the evil back. The girl died

and I got the first class ticket back with the deadites landing in 1300 AD. There I met Henry The

Red and King Arthur and helped lead a battle against the deadites. I also had the benefit of making a new hand for myself here as you can see. We won the battle and they used the book to

send me back here. But the deadites followed me back through time and thus forced me to take

down two of the ugliest sons of bitches god ever created. Jason Voorhees, a deadite possessed hockey killer, and Freddy Kruger, Child molester burned and given the powers to invade dreams.

I defeated the both of them, but the hockey player just made a comeback so, now I'm on a mission to stop them."

"But why are you here?" Claire asked.

"When Hockey Boy returned," Ash said, "I got a page from the book that led me here. It also said

something about a person named: Gabby or Gabriella or whatever... anyway. Rumor has it, the book was buried under one of the house here and I'm here to find out which one."

"Ash..." Claire said trying not to give too much away, "I think I know where the book is..."

"Where?" Ash asked surprised, "Claire, if you know where the book is, you can help me complete my destiny as the chosen one. You can be a hero."

"I think it's at this address..." Claire said writing down her house address on a slip of paper.

She handed it to Ash and he looked at it then at her.

"All right, doll-face." Ash said, "I'm going there right now. Thanks, kiddo."

Ash raced out of the building as Claire followed him cautiously to make sure he didn't know what she was up to.


	5. REMATCH: ASH VS JASON

"Damn you, you crappy car." Ash said as he finally arrived at the address Claire had given him,

"I don't know why that spider-dude puts ya in all his dumb movies."

Ash got out and looked at the house. It had been completely destroyed as if it were burned to the

ground a few weeks ago. Ash was reminded of the bridge at the cabin when the deadites had

destroyed it to prevent him from escaping.

"All right," Ash said walking up to the house, "Let's get this over with."

He walked into where the door once stood and found himself in a room with no walls. In the right corner of his eye, Ash saw what he was looking for. The fruit cellar.

"All right." Ash said loading his shotgun, "Let's go."

With that, he opened the cellar door and decanted not knowing that a familiar figure was following him.

"Not gonna get jack shit here." Ash thought out loud as he stopped for a second. Something felt strange about this place. He wasn't even sure why himself, but Ash continued going down the stairs.

He finally reached the bottom and began his search. He opened a closet door and a backwards ironing board fell out. He ignored it and went toward a table. There on the table sat the Necronomicon Ex Mortis.

"Gotcha, didn't I?" Ash smiled as he removed the book from the table. He turned around to leave, but was met with Jason again.

Jason swung his machete, but Ash reacted quick again. Ash then charged at Jason, successfully ramming his chest with his robot hand and sending Jason flying into the wall.

Ash took the opportunity to get the hell outta dodge and exited the fruit cellar. But when he got

out, his car was gone.

"AW, COME ON!" Ash yelled, "WHAT THE HELL IS WITH TEXAS?!"

Before he could get his answer, Jason grabbed Ash from behind and held him close to his hockey

mask so they were both eye-to-eye.

"Uh..." Ash said thinking quickly, "Hey, big guy. No hard feelings about last time...right?"

Jason prepared to smash Ash's face, but was then run over by a car sending him flying into a tree and Ash to the ground.

"ASH!" A familiar voice yelled.

Ash looked up to see Claire in the driver's seat.

"CLAIRE?!" Ash exclaimed shocked.

"Get in! Hurry!" Claire yelled.

Ash did as he was told. Claire was ready to pull out, but when she looked up, she had enough time to see Jason before he gutted her throat with his machete.

"CLAIRE!" Ash yelled turning back to Jason, "EAT THIS, MARK SPITCHZ!"

With that, Ash fired his shotgun right into Jason's head sending him to the ground. Ash quickly

got in the drivers seat, pushing Claire into the back seat before taking off.

"Oh..Claire..." Ash cried.

But at that second he heard something. Ash slammed on the brakes and turned back to see something really distraught.

Claire was breathing! He turned his attention to where Jason had plunged her throat with and watched it put itself back together.

"Claire?" He asked looking at her horrified, "WHAT THE F$%^ ARE YOU?!?"

JASON'S MIND...

_I chose you to help, Jason. _Sylar's spirit explained to the Crystal Lake killer's spirit of the

young boy he once was, _You're the one who knows the Necronomicon. So you must know that person. But if you can't tell me, I'll do it myself._ With that, Sylar pointed at Jason's head and

Jason started to cry. His head was cut open as Sylar was met with many different memories of the

man who took the book from him.

_I don't care what happens to her. She's your girlfriend, you take care of her._

_We can't bury Shelly, she's a friend of ours._

_Don't you see Ash! They're alive!_

_Who's laughing now?!_

He was finally met with a man in his 20's kissing a girl.

_Ash Williams? _Sylar's spirit asked, _He's the chosen one? And he's here? Well, Jason, I got to_

_show you how a real killer does his job then. But don't worry. After we get the book, I'll return_

_your body._

He smiled wickedly.

1300 A.D

"Henry, Sheila," Arthur said raising his cup, "A toast. To our good friend, Ash. He who delivered

us from the terror of the deadites and united our kingdoms as one."

"Aye, Arthur." Henry said taking a sip from his cup, "And to the Wiseman. Guardian of the dreaded book."

No sooner had he said that, then the Wiseman burst into the room.

"My lords!" The Wiseman exclaimed opening the Necronomicon for them to see.

The two leaders looked at the book in shock. It was writing new pages.

"Thou mis-spoke the words again!" The wiseman exclaimed.

"What now?" Shelia asked.

"We go to the future to help him." The wiseman explained.


	6. ENTER: SYLAR

"All right," Owen said pulling Jennie close to him as they kissed, "Let's swap with some spit balls."

Before they could do anything else, they heard some tires screech loudly from outside.

"What the hell?!" Owen said getting out of the car.

Jennie followed and they were met with Ash and Claire getting out of a car. Ash was holding a book with a cover that had a warped face on it as if it was crying out in pain or trying to scream. The book cover was also made out of dried out human skin.

"Ash?" Jennie asked confused as she and Owen ran up to him to get a good look at the book, "What the hell is that?!"

"Back off, you morons!" Ash yelled flipping through the pages of the books. They noted the writing was inked in blood.

"What are you? You primitive screwheads too?" Ash yelled, "Gimmie some room!"

"Whatever, Jerk-Ass." Owen said taking Jennie inside the school.

"What was that back there?" Claire asked.

"That means we're totally and royally screwed," Ash said continuing to flip through, "THAT was Jason Voorhees."

"What are you looking for?" Claire asked.

"Something to help us." Ash explained, "The book is fulla magic mojo that can be used on Jason. Unfortunately, I can't read any of this crap! I know some spells already from it, but none that can

get rid of him forever."

As soon as he finished, they heard a scream from inside the school.

Ash and Claire raced inside the school only to be met with the most gruesome sight ever witnessed by the human eyes. Jason was already inside the store, ripping people up, but something was EXTREMELY out of place. Jason's machete was flying around everywhere slicing through people as if by some unknown force while people were getting thrown into either each other or into the wall at ramming speed.

"He's killing them all!" Claire gasped in disbelief before turning to Ash, "ASH! Do something!"

It took Ash only 5 seconds to stare before he ran out the exit throwing Claire the book.

"ASH?!" Claire yelled shocked that Ash would run instead of fight, "Where are you going?! You're the Chosen One!!"

"All right, Ms. Bennet!" Mr. Tresses said walking up to her angrily, "I already called the police. You are in a serious amount of trouble for your new prank. Now shut this thing off, or so god help me..."

At that moment, Jason tapped him on the shoulder and sent him flying into the wall spattering him like a fly would be squashed by a fly swatter.

_Well, well,_ Sylar thought looking at Claire from Jason's body,_ If it isn't my old friend. And with the book no less._

Sylar prepared to open Claire's head, but as he began to have Jason point his finger, he was shot in the chest by a blast. He turned around and looked at who shot him.

Standing on a pile of boxes was Ash. He now had his trusty boomstick with him and his new chain lightning chainsaw strapped to his arm as he pointed the gun at Jason.

"Sir," He spoke calmly, "I'm afraid I'm gonna have to ask you to leave the store."

Jason lunged at him as Ash held his Chainsaw ready.

"Let's go." He said quietly before lunging back at him.

Jason tried to tackle Ash, but Ash reacted quicker dove under him. As he did, he raised the chainsaw upward, slicing Jason's stomach as he flew over him. Jason landed opposite of Ash in pain as Ash swung the chainsaw to carve Jason's side. Jason grabbed Ash's arm and began to twist it. Ash yelled in pain as he desperately tried to reach his starter.

Jason prepared to break it, but Ash kicked him in the face and started up the Chainsaw. Sylar used his telekinesis to bring Jason's machete back at him. It flew into his hand as He raced at Ash.

_You're going down!_ Sylar thought.

"I'm getting out!" Ash said out loud running away.

Ash made his way to the book section of the store desperately trying to find a shelf to hide his

behind. He finally found a shelf and ducked into it. Jason approached looking for Ash. He waited

long enough for Jason to be in front of the shelf. At that moment, Ash pushed the shelf forward slamming right into Jason.

Jason threw the book shelf aside. Now Sylar was really pissed. He scanned around for Ash, only

to have him pop up behind him and ram the saw into his side. Jason staggered backward before he fell.

Ash looked at his body in disgust.

"Groovy." He uttered before turning to Claire and the others who had been watching from the sidelines, "It's all right!"

But no sooner had he said those words than Jason ripped the chainsaw right off his hand. Ash yelled in pain as Jason took his body and slammed him through the wall twice before throwing

him through the wall itself. Ash flew head-first and into a soda machine. The promised one was

now unconscious.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!!" Claire yelled jamming a knife into Jason's elbow.

_All right,_ Sylar thought, _I'll save you for later if that's how you want it._

Jason grabbed Claire and threw her through the wall as well slamming her head into the soda machine and landing her on top of Ash.

Jason took the book and left the remaining victims.

"Ooooh...." Ash groaned getting up to watch Claire heal her skull, "Why is it every time I fight I get beat up and the rest of you schmoes walk out like a Ritz?" He asked.

"You're coming with us." A voice said.

Ash and Claire looked just in time to see a doctor inject them with a needle. The both then fell asleep.

THE AFTERLIFE:

"Let's see..." Sylar said reading the Necronomicon, "Time Portals...no need...deadites...don't bother..."

He stopped and smiled at the page he was looking for.

"Aaaah." He said grinning, "Here we are: Resurrection Passages."

He stopped before he could read it. Something on the page had caught his eye. Thanks to the Waitress he killed in Texas, he now knew Summarian by heart and stared at the passage on the

other page.

"What's this?" He asked, "Genetic Monstrosities? Sounds like my thing."

He cleared his throat before reciting the passage:

"KANDA!" He chanted as a portal started to open, "Noesferatous! Gituia! Sumon! KANDA! KANDA! KANDA!" With that the portal sucked him up.

JASON'S CURRENT LOCATION:

Jason stared as Sylar appeared.

He grinned wildly looking at his surroundings as if he had just discovered this area.

"I'm back." He said taking the book from Jason.

"Well," He said putting his arm around Jason, "Thanks for everything. Now, I need to test this out, so.." He stopped and looked at Jason. He had his palm out like he was expecting Sylar to give him money.

"Oh." He said, "Yes. A deal I suppose. He opened a portal and a magical screen for Jason to watch from before entering.

Odessa Texas, Hewitt Hospital..

Ash woke up. He noticed that once again he couldn't move. He looked and saw he was tied to a

hospital bed. He then checked out his surroundings. In the room, was a doctor watching him and

next to him was Claire sleeping in bed.

"HEY!" He yelled to the doctor as he ignored Ash, "Let me outta here! I gotta..."

He stopped. He turned to Claire who was singing a delusional but familiar song that Ash recognized instantly.

"One..Two..Freddy's coming for you..." Claire sang as she faded in and out of consciousness.

"Kruger!" Ash whispered trying to find a way to stop him. Then he got an idea.

"Hey!" Ash said to the doctor as he looked at him.

"You're a New Yorker, right?" Ash asked.

"Yes." He said, "What's that got to do with anything?"

"Well," Ash said grinning, "YANKEES SUCK!"

The doctor looked at him angrily before he stuck Ash with a needle.

CLAIRE'S DREAM:

"Well," Freddy said running his blade across Claire's cheek, "Ain't you the sweet little thing?"

"Get away, you burned rubber!" Claire said trying to be brave.

"You heard her, Krug." A voice said.

The both of them turned around to see Ash standing there with his shotgun, "Let's go."

Freddy charged at him, but everything and everyone in the room turned to ash.

ASH'S DREAM:

Ash woke up in a rocking chair groggily.

"Musta dosed off again..." Ash said putting his right hand to his face.

_WAIT!_

Ash looked in horror and joy. His right hand was back again!

"How'd..." He asked happily, "It's like before in the cabin. Before the deadites ruined...."

He looked in full horror now. His hand was receiving black veins again and was going out of control again.

"NO!" Ash yelled as his hand now turned radioactive without him noticing.

Above, unknown to Ash, Sylar laughed in glee as he watched Ash try to keep the hand away from his face.

"Oh. You bastards!" He hissed, "You dirty bastards! You've taken my hand again!"

He cried uncontrollably.

"GIVE ME BACK MY HAND!" He screamed.


	7. Quick Note:

**NOTE: I should mention the time of when this story takes place so you understand it:**

**1. This is one year after Freddy VS Jason VS Ash.**

**2. This is also one week after the season finale of HEROES Season 1. So Claire's going to leave**

**the next day for Costa Verda. This is also why Sylar's dead. Since Hiro stabbed him, only his spirit now exists.**

**Anyway, keep reading, I'll have the next chapter up soon.**


	8. A Farewell to the Arms

Ash burst out of the house clutching his radioactive hand as he tried to get to his location.

"Workshed!" He groaned as his hand got close to his face again.

He made his way to the door, but due to his current condition, he could not get inside. So he had to

make an entrance himself.

Ash banged his body against the door three times, before the door finally burst open.

"Come on..." Ash said desperately trying to find his weapon of mass destruction, "Where is it..."

He turned and smiled.

He let his hand go as it flew toward him.

Ash smiled as he rammed the chainsaw right into the hand and pinned it to the ground. Ash groaned in

pain as he smiled.

"That's right." He laughed, "Who's laughing now?"

He chuckled as he started the saw up with his teeth.

"WHO'S LAUGHING NOW?!" He repeated as he sawed the hand up and down until it was cut in half. He then sawed it sideways so it was now completely off his arm.

"Yeah." He commented before something tapped him on the shoulder.

He spun around expecting another hand but froze in horror.

Standing before him was a man in his early 20's, with dark hair wearing black pants and a black jacket.

But the most disturbing part was that his eyebrows were as big as Ash's chin.

"Dude!" Ash said, "Who the hell are you and what the F$%^ did you do to your eyebrows?!"

"Let's just say I want something you have experience with." The man said.

"Looks like you're too late for hair removal, pal." Ash quipped.

"You always joke whenever you have the chance to, don't you, Mr. Williams?" The man asked disgusted.

"Look," Ash said switching topics, "I don't know what kind of deadite possessed you, but if you hand the book, we can free this demon from inside you together."

"Oh no," The man said picking up the hand, "I'm not a deadite. My name's Gabriel. But you can call

me Sylar."

Ash watched as the hand put itself back together on Sylar's hand.

"Now," He said throwing the hand at Ash, "Why don't we continue our picnic. With our entre: A hunk

of burning love. Thank yew. Thank yew very much!"

Luckily, Ash's shotgun was right next to him and he fired a single blast killing the hand.

Sylar and Ash stared at the hand.

"Yeah," Ash said to him, "All right you primitive, eyebrow-humping transvestite: This is my boomstick! It's a 12-gage double Remington. S-Mart's top of the line. You can find this in the sporting goods department. Retails are about $109.95. It's got a wall nut stock, cold blue steel. And a hair trigger. That's right. Shop Smart! Shop S-Mart! You got that, buddy?!"

"No, Mr. Williams," Sylar said walking over to a closet, "I don't and neither do you."

He opened the closet and revealed a crapload of hands in the closet.

"Get him, my hands!" Sylar ordered as the hands flew out at him.

Ash reacted quickly and placed the hot gun barrel on his hand. He screamed in pain.

CLAIRE'S CAR:

Ash bounced up and hit his head on something. He groaned in pain as he looked up and noticed he was in a trunk.

"Groovy...some sugar, sweetie..." Ash said delusional as he watched himself chase a pretty girl

in circles.

"Ash?" Claire's voice asked.

"Claire?!" Ash yelled wondering where the hell she was, "Where are we?"

"You're in my car's trunk." Claire explained, "There wasn't enough room up here."

"Where are we going?" Ash said, "We can't run away! The Necronomicon got into the hands of some guy with the biggest F%^ing eyebrows on the planet! Said his name was Sylar or Sissy

or whatever!"

Claire slammed on the brakes sending Ash flying into the front and hitting his head again.

He listened as someone got out of the car and walked toward the trunk. The trunk opened and Claire helped him up.

"Did you say Sylar?" Claire asked cautiously.

"Yeah." Ash said, "What's wrong with that?"

"He's the one who tried to kill me..." Claire started.

"Woah! Woah! Woah! Baby Sugar!" Ash interrupted, "Start from the beginning."

Claire sighed before speaking again.

"After I discovered my powers," Claire explained, "I was targeted by Sylar. He's a serial killer

who steal powers from people like me by eating their brains."

"Aw!" Ash said, "What kind of sick freak does s%^# like that?!"

"You're not letting me finish." Claire snapped.

"I'm sorry," Ash said, "Miss High School Pom-Pom girl, continue:"

Claire stared at him angrily before continuing.

"Anyway, I was saved by my Uncle, Peter Petrelli. I didn't know he was my Uncle at the time until I snuck away to New York and learned it there. While I was there, Sylar followed us and

almost succeeded in blowing up New York. However, My real father, Nathan Petrelli, told me

a man named Hiro Nakumara stabbed him through the chest killing him."

"Wait..." Ash thought, "If he were stabbed... it makes sense now!"

"What?" Claire asked confused.

"Don't you get it?" Ash asked, "Sylar wanted the Necronomicon so he could return. So he got Jason to steal it for him."

"So what do we do?" Claire asked.

Ash looked at her with a look of determination on his face.

"We shop smart." Ash muttered under his breath.


	9. Shop Smart

"All right, Jason." Sylar said getting out of the portal, "It appears we have someone who you're

familiar with here. You remember Ash Williams, don't you?"

Jason thought and thought. He remembered his last encounter with Ash and Freddy. How they had hurt him so deeply.

"Well," Sylar explained, "He's here and coming for the book. So here's what you do: go outside

and slaughter them all when they show up. So go! I have some reading to do.

Henderson High School:

Ash, Claire, Owen and Jennie entered the school store. All the police had fled by now, but that

was fine by them. They had the whole store to themselves.

"All right. Owen, Jennie, stock up on these supplies." Ash said handing them a list, "Claire, you

with me. Let's make this quick. The sooner, the better."

Owen and Jennie went their own way as Ash led Claire to the hardware section and Ash began

his latest construction on his weapon of mass destruction.

First, they grabbed a super golden chainsaw from one of the shelves. It was made of pure gold and could cut through anything. Claire and Ash quickly opened it and began modifying it as fast

as they could. When they were done, Claire fastened the restraints to Ash as he put the "T" starter

on the "V" cord. He looked at Claire with the moment of truth look on both of their faces.

Ash revved up the chainsaw as it roared to life. He brought it down on his shotgun sawing the barrel. He then slammed his elbow into there placing the shotgun shells in. He turned to Claire

ready for the final fight.

"Groovy." He said.

Bennet House Remains:

"All right," Ash said getting out of the car with his group, "Let's go. Remember, when Jason

gets here, lure him back here, plant the explosives and fire away. I'll get inside the house and worry about Sylar. If anything should happen, run as fast as you can and don't slow down. Finally, I just want to say this: whatever you do, DON'T get killed. I've already got a lot of blood

in my life and I don't want you ending up the same way."

He entered the house and went down as Owen and Jennie looked around for Jason.

"This is so messed up!" Jennie commented to Owen, "Ash is like one of those action heroes from

super movies!"

"I know!" Owen said not realizing Jason was following behind them, "But we're gonna blow this

sucker to kibbles."

"True..." Jennie noted turning to finally see Jason.

"OWEN!" She screamed, "HE'S HERE!"

Owen turned just in time to have Jason slice his machete through both of them.

He proceeded to where Claire remained hidden in the car before a laugh broke out.

_Jason, Jason, Jason._ Freddy's voice called, _You listen to your momma I know. But taking orders_

_from THIS guy?! What kind of goody-two shoes are you?!_

Freddy appeared before him smirking.

"He's not your brother, you hillbilly hound dog." Freddy said as Jason stared confused, "You never had a brother and never will. I've been inside your mind Jase. I know you better then you

know yourself."

Jason pulled out another machete as Freddy prepared his glove.

"So, no sense talking you outta it, huh? All right. Let's see if you still like drowning."

With that, Freddy lunged into Jason's body as he fell asleep.

Jason's dream:

Jason woke up in the water again drowning as Freddy pulled him down. He laughed manically as

Jason frantically tried to get up.

Real World, Bennet House Remains Fruit Cellar:

"Come on..." Ash said looking around the area. He turned to see a table with a prize on it and smiled.

"Ah." He said happily, "Necronomicon Ex Mortis. Book of the Moronic Dead."

He reached for it, but cried out in pain as he felt a number a shards go into his back. He turned around weakly and saw Sylar standing there.

"I'm sorry." He mocked, "I'll have to try harder to kill you next time, won't I?"

"Sy...Sylar?" Ash asked pulling the glass out of his black like a kid would peel its skin off.

"Hand over the book, Williams." Sylar demanded placing his hand out for it, "Do it and I'll give

you what you always wanted. Freedom. I'll use the book and I'll erase your past. Linda will still

be alive and you will have never made that trip to the cabin. What do you say, Ash?"

Ash thought for a minute. He remembered Linda. How they would make love in the back of his delta 88 Oldsmobile, talk about a future. Then he remembered the primates in 1300 AD. And Sheila. How he had held her closer, made love with her. Pillow talk and all. He knew if she were

here, she would tell him not to accept.

"Keep talking, Spock!" Ash said starting his chainsaw, "I won't fall for that again! I'll stop you

before you read a fucking page in the fucking book!"

"Stop me?" Sylar laughed with energy flowing through his hands, "That's unfortunate, Mr. Williams. You can't stop me!"

With that, Sylar's arms extended as a ball of deadite energy expanded through the room engulfing everything.

"I did ten minutes ago!" Sylar laughed as cracks appeared on his face.

Outside:

Freddy looked over for a second to see the ball before turning back to Jason. He quickly stopped

and looked at the energy.

_OH SHIT! _The dream demon thought realizing what this meant for him and Jason, _That idiot can't do that!_

He sighed reluctantly before going back into Jason's mind.

Bennet House Remains Fruit Cellar

Ash shot his boomstick repeatedly trying to shoot all the knives that were flying at him.

"Ah, shit!" He cursed as 4 knives finally managed to pin him to the wall.

Sylar walked up to him looking more like a deadite by the second.

"That was a stupid thing to do, Williams." Sylar said coldly, "Now I'm gonna have to kill you.

I'll also keep that chainsaw as a reminder though."

He pointed his finger at Ash's head. He heard a buzzing sound and yelled out in pain. Before Sylar could really start, however, something crashed down from up above them.

"What the hell?!" Sylar asked as the smoke cleared revealing Freddy and Jason standing next to

each other.

"Sir, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave this chosen one alone." Freddy mocked

to Sylar.

"Really, Kruger?" Sylar asked walking up to him, "I know all about you and Jason why are you teaming up."

"Because you're messing with my world!" Freddy explained poking him with one of his claws,

"I can't do it alone, but as much as I regret it, I have no choice but to do this."

"We always have a choice." Sylar said waving his hands, "Like the two of you chose to murder

people. Ask them yourselves."

Jason and Freddy felt something grab their legs. They looked down and saw all the victims they

had slaughtered over the years coming back to life.

Freddy and Jason tried to fight the impossible while Sylar laughed, his power rising each second

passing.


	10. Freddy V Jason V Ash V Sylar Finale 1

"Come on, you two," Sylar taunted as Freddy and Jason went back to back desperately trying

to hold off the oncoming of the thousand murdered victims they had killed, "You two are supposed to be killers, aren't you? Monsters? Well, it looks like your not. I know exactly what it's like. I could have had that chance. But it was torn away from me. Now you're going to see how it's like to be torn out of you."

He smirked as he focused on Jason's machete. It flew right out of his hand and sliced Jason through the chest and went right into Freddy's back. The two were now stuck together.

"As if it couldn't get more confusing!" Freddy said trying to adjust to being literally attached

to Jason now.

"All right," Sylar said starting to leave, "I got some work to put into motion now. With the Necronomicon, I'm going to show everybody around the world that I am the most and only special person there is and it all starts with...."

He paused. Where the Necronomicon once laid on the table spot, was nothing."

"What?!" Sylar roared before turning to where Ash was. Or at least _WHERE_ he was.

Sylar let out almost a primal scream of rage before flying straight up out of the house and leaving

a hole in there. Wires fell to the floor in return. That's when Freddy got an idea.

"Jase!" Freddy called, "Let's see if we can't get to those cords there!"

Jason looked confused but did so anyway. With as much power as they could muster, Freddy and

Jason unleashed their rage on their victims sending them flying everywhere. Bodies were sent flying into the walls. Some even smashed against there so hard, the bodies broke back into bones.

As soon as they got close enough, Freddy grabbed one of the cords and began pulling himself upwards. He groaned in pain as the wire began to loosen. Freddy struggled a bit more, desperately trying to do this quickly before the wire snapped. Finally, he was able to pull himself out of Jason's machete. Jason reached back and grabbed the machete as the two finally killed off

the last of their now deadite possessed victims.

"Well," Freddy commented, "That wasn't such a jar now, was it?"

Jason then grabbed Freddy's arm and started twisting it as Freddy groaned in pain. He then punched Freddy right in the gut sending him flying right into the wall. Jason continued at him

as Freddy used his last idea.

"Wait!" Freddy yelled. Throwing out his claws, Freddy slammed a nearby fold-up table between himself and the masked maniac.

"Jason! We're both trying to stop the same guy, so stop and listen for a second in your dumb-ass

life!" Freddy reason.

Jason stared at him angrily for doing this to him already twice but listened.

"Let's make a deal." Freddy said walking next to him and putting his arm around Jason's neck,

"We team-up this last time. Afterward, we'll never have to see each other's ugly mugs again. All you have to do is take care of a little problem of ours. This Sylar guy or whatever the hell he calls

himself and that meddling Williams. In addition, as the banker, I'll bring her back. You know. So, whadda say, partner? Deal or no deal?"

Freddy extended gloved hand out to Jason.

Jason stared at it thinking this time. He knew NEVER to trust the nightmare man who had hurt

him before, but this was worth it to him.

He nodded up and down as Freddy clapped his hands together gleefully.

"Just like old times." He grinned, "I always wanted to go Sky-Hunting."

Odessa, Texas

Far from Claire's house

Ash ran as fast as his feet could carry him as he clutched tightly to the Necronomicon in his hands. Out of nowhere, a pair of bones reached out from bellow, grabbing his feet and causing

him to fall.

"Deadite possessed bones?!" He asked getting up as more bones appeared holding him down,

"DAMN YOU SYLAR!!! I'm gonna rip those eyebrows offa your face and shove them straight

up your ass, you brain-licking freak! See if I don't!"

Ash then noticed some rats scurrying up to him and staring at him like he had just turned into

a cartoon animated ham.

"Uh." Ash said trying to think, "Nice rats! The cheese markets open early, right? So why don't you make your way over there, so...."

At that moment, the rats began attacking him in all sorts of ridiculous ways. Two kept jamming

into his eyes like fingers, one scratched at his legs, three of them worked together to slam one into his but so they could bite it and the rest kept scratching at his face.

"All right!" Ash said getting mad and crazy, "You like me, huh? Well, I guess I like you too. In fact, you're so cute, I could just eat ya!"

With that, the promised one opened his mouth just in time to catch a rat in it and started to devour it.

"Yum!" Ash said with his mouth full of the rodent, "Taste like cheese! Hahahahahahaha!"

He spit out the tail and desperately tried to get his new King 5000 chainsaw up again. He reached

and reached until finally, he got the "T" Starter on the "V" Cord again.

"Showtime." Ash commented as he sliced the bone hands off his right side by throwing the saw

back. The bones let go as Ash broke free of the other one. He turned around and started sawing

the bones off the legs. When he was through, he stared at the rodents very pissed.

"All right," He said quietly raising his shoe, "Who wants some?"

With that, he brought it down on the rodents squashing 3 of them. The others scurried away quickly.

"Tha's right!" Ash yelled, "Go ahead and run! Run home and cry to Momma!"

He then walked away as quick as he could.

"That'll teach ya." Ash commented, "Gotta get back to the kids before Sylar, Freddy or Jason

show up and..."

He stopped. There was Owen with Jenny stabbed right through the chest together like a lollipop

almost. Except there was no need to question wether there was a chocolate center as this was

done by a machete.

"No..." Ash said quietly looking at the ground defeated, "Son of a bitch. I shoulda never left you... shoulda saved you..."

He stopped as horror came to his eyes staring at the ground. Near Owen's foot, was Claire's necklace. It was all coming back to haunt him again. All the women he had failed to save. Mindy,

Linda, Shelia, Sugarbaby, Carrie and now Claire.

"No.." Ash said now really defeated, "No....NOOOOOOO!"

"Ash?" A voice asked.

Ash spun around to see Claire standing there.

"Claire?!" Ash asked happily embracing her tightly, "Christ! You scared the hell outta me! I thought he got you too."

"I can heal," Claire commented, "Remember?"

"Yeah," Ash said, "But not from a psychotic mutant kid-killer I bet."

He looked up and suddenly grabbed her hand as they ran. Claire looked up to see Sylar's face appearing in the moon.

"Ash?!" Claire asked scared out of hell, "What the hell's going on?!"

"Sylar used the Necronomicon." Ash explained, "He's now altering reality faster than you can

say: 'Tycondaroga.' But I have a plan as soon as we're safe."

They ran into an empty shack as Ash slammed the door and locked it.

He gestured the book to Claire as he continued.

"The book has the power to send Freddy, Jason and Sylar away permanently." Ash explained quietly.

"Didn't you already tell me that?" Claire asked.

"Yeah." Ash said shushing her so Sylar couldn't hear them, "But this has stuff I didn't mention

before. You see, I finally learned something. Last time I used it on Freddy, I...kinda screwed up

the words again. But I got it this time so...so...."

He stopped and looked at the ground.

"Christ." He cursed handing Claire the book, "Look at myself. I'm 36 years old still fighting the

deadites and I still have no idea where I am now. You do it, Claire. I'm no hero. So long."

He was about to leave, when he was interrupted by a flashing light.

"CLAIRE!" He yelled grabbing her as the light engulfed them.

18 years ago...

Claire and Ash reappeared in a room.

"This is Sylar's house," Claire explained looking at a woman who reminded Ash of what's-her-face from that musical movie about the man-eating plant with the guy from 'Ghostbusters' reading the book to a 13-year old boy.

"And that's Sylar and his Mom." Claire explained, "Dad showed me some old pictures from the

file he had on him. This must be where he learned about the Book of the Dead in the first place.

They watched carefully as a spirit lunged inside the boy.

"WAIT A MINUITE!!!" Ash said getting the picture, "JASON NEVER WAS A DEADITE! YOU'RE TELLING ME IT WAS THIS FREAK?!"

He shut the book instantly as they disappeared.

Present Day Odessa Texas...

"YOU BOOK FROM BITCHES!" Ash roared at the book, "THIS IS YOUR FAULT! YOU GOT THE HAG TO POSSES HER SON AND TURN HIM INTO A BRAIN EATING MACHINE! You caused all those deaths and have been bringing more pain and suffering to the

world than the last! Well, I know a way you're gonna help us, book."

He handed it to Claire and looked at her seriously.

"All right," He explained forming a battle plan, "You read the passages and I'll take care of the

dead crew."

He opened the book and flipped to a page of a portal.

"When the time comes," He said to her, "Open the book to this page and recite these words:

_Klattu. Baritta. Niktu_."

"All right." Claire said taking the book.

"Well," Ash said waiting, "Say them."

"Klattu. Baritta. Niktu." Claire repeated.

"Again!" Ash commanded.

"I got it!" Claire protested.

"No you don't!" Ash lectured raising his voice, "You need to say all the words! Every tiny little

syllable or it doesn't work! It's happened twice already and it's gonna again unless you repeat them!"

"Klattu! Baritta! Niktu!" Claire screamed.

"You got it?!" Ash yelled.

"Yes!" Claire screamed.

"Good!" Ash answered as they calmed down. Out of nowhere, they heard a wild laugh.

"Hang on, Claire." Ash said reading his chainsaw, "Let's wait for the freaky family to show up

then we suck the suckers."

He turned back to the door.

"All right, Sylar." Ash said starting the saw, "You think you can take the book from me? Huh?

Do ya? Come get some!"

Silence.

"Whatta waiting for?" Ash demanded, "I've taken on millions times worth the worthless slasher

stichkt you have. I've beat entire armies of deadites. You think I'm going down to your glorified

eyebrows? I've worked in retail for 11 years. Now THAT'S scary."

He suddenly stopped and looked at the surroundings with Claire shocked. The entire landscape

had suddenly changed they were now in New York City. Except with one big difference. Everything was destroyed and gone. It was almost like an atom bomb went of in there 5 years ago. As much as Ash was shocked by this new treatment, Claire was the most terrorized by where they were.

"What the hell is this?" Ash asked.

"This is what Sylar tried to do when he blew up New York..." Claire said still shocked, "I...I never thought I'd see it...everything...gone..."

"Not everything!" Ash said pointing with his chainsaw hand. About a few feet away from them

was a crowd gathered around something.

"Hey!" Ash called as they ignored him completely, "Get outta here! It's not safe!"

He was then interrupted by a scream.

He spun around to see Sylar taking Claire inside the building behind him.

"SYLAR!" Ash yelled racing toward them as the door slid shut, "Get your eyebrows away from

her, you freak!"

That's when a bunch of elongated hands came up from behind him and pulled him back by the neck. Luckily, he had heard part of it coming just in time and had reacted quickly enough so that

his neck didn't break. He turned to see that the hands were coming from the crowd. The crowd

now turned into super-powered deadites.

Ash looked up as a deadite-possessed man in his early 30's flew up to him and started punching him.

"What's wrong, Ash?" He asked punching his face and causing his nose to bleed, "You're the chosen one, right? Huh, buddy! Well, guess what? We don't want a chosen one! We need a Soul

to swallow!"

Just then, buildings from the landscape changed into a cyclops Sylar as he stared at Ash from bellow.

"It's a shame," The behemoth figure said, "The people you once saved now want to kill you. You're not a hero, Ash. You're too bad."

"Good. Bad. I'm the guy with the dynamite!" Ash joked taking out a lit TNT stick. He grabbed the elongated hand and stretched it quickly pointing it right up the giant's nose.

"Bad news, Goliath," Ash quipped firing it into the Cyclops Sylar's Nose, "Joshua just commanded the Children to shout."

At that moment, the buildings blew up causing a thousand chunks of debris to fall distracting the

deadites from Ash. He used this opportunity to break away as he slipped another TNT stick into his boomstick. He fired sending the lit rod into the front of the crowd of Deadites running right at

him. A explosion blew up right in front of them, sending them flying backward and into the falling chunks. Ash watched as they hit the ground and crushed this army.

"And the walls just came tumbling down." Ash finished racing into the building.

INSIDE:

"GIVE ME THE BOOK, CLAIRE!" Sylar roared as Claire ran desperately trying to keep the book away from him, "GIVE IT TO ME NOW!"

Claire tripped and fell on her face, letting the book go flying out the window.

"That was very stupid," Sylar commented telekinetically choking her neck as she gasped trying to

get air, "Now I'm going to have to do what I should have done to you at Homecoming."

He pointed her finger at her, but suddenly, the landscape once again changed.

They were now in some sort of boiler room. But the scenery was all red.

"Welcome to my world, bitch." A voice called.

Sylar spun around to see Freddy standing right in front of him.

"Hello, Sylar." Freddy sneered before sending him back into the wall.

Jason then appeared and grabbed him by the arms holding him in place.

"Atta boy, Jase." Freddy yelled laughing as he kept slicing Sylar in the chest with his glove,

"I always appreciated the classics!"

He then kicked Sylar right between the knees.

"Hahahahahaha!" He laughed, "Oh that's gotta hurt!"

"You think you can stop me?" Sylar asked starting to get mad, "When I've already translated the

Necronomicon, Kruger. Even here you're not special."

With that, he placed his hand on Jason's mask and turned his hand radioactive. Jason staggered

back in pain from the heat as Sylar turned his attention back to Freddy.

"In my world, Kruger," Sylar explained, "You're a mortal. And I'm a god."

With that, he brought the floor Freddy was standing on up and flayed him right into the ceiling.

"Oooh." Freddy commented, "Scary!"

With that, Jason popped up from behind him and sliced Sylar's head off.

Freddy laughed as the floor fell and he put himself back together.

"Well," Freddy laughed looking at Sylar's body next to Jason, "This was some day, huh?"

Jason stared before slicing Freddy's arm off.

"Arrrgh!" He yelled as he stared at his arm, "Not my arm! Again! Again."

He chuckled as he got back up and regenerated a new arm.

"Shoulda figured again!" He kicked Jason in the face causing him to fall.

"This is the last time you fuck with me, Voorheese! This time! I'm gonna send you to hell! For

good!"

Before he could to anything else, the two killers were thrown across the room in every direction by an unknown force. They glanced quickly enough to see Sylar with a newly regenerated head.

"You both are monsters." He spat, "You could never work together. Let's see if you'll do so once

you die again. But let's see if you can survive forever!"

"CLAIRE!" A voice yelled.

Claire, who had been watching from the sidelines, turned to see Ash standing near the exit door

behind her.

"Come on!" Ash called gesturing to the exit, "Let's go!"

Claire raced as she exited and the door shut. Sylar heard this and turned just in time to see the door close.

"Leaving?" he asked, "Uh, uh."

"Come on, Claire!" Ash yelled as they ran down the stairs, "We gotta get outta here so we can

read the passages!"

Just then, they heard a noise as the building began to shake.

"Oh shit! RUN!" Ash yelled.

"There's no time!" Claire pointed out.

"I guess we do this the old fashion way!" Ash commented throwing himself and Claire out of the

window. The two fell 3 feet until they hit the ground. Behind them, the Linderman building collapsed.


	11. Freddy V Jason V Ash V Sylar Finale 2

"_Am I insane? After all the crap swirling in the toilet bowl that's become my life, I only wish I_

_was. It all began with my one-nighter with my girlfriend, Linda and our friends at the cabin in the woods and that damn book. Necronomicon Ex Mortis. Roughly translated: Book of the Dead. Bound in human flesh and inked in blood, this ancient Summarian text contained bizarre rituals, funary incantations and demon resurrection passages. It was never meant for the world of the living. The owner of the cabin, Professor Knoby brought the book to this cabin to translate it. It was never meant for the world of the living. When I turned on his tape recorder which he had read the passages on, I awoke the evil. It took Linda and the others. That's when it came for me. It got into my hand and it went bad. So I lopped it off at the wrist. But that wasn't the end. The_

_professor's daughter, Annie, came to the cabin with some extra pages which we used to dispel_

_the evil and it worked. Big time. Only problem: the girl ended up dying and I got a first-class ticket to 1300 AD. I led an army with King Arthur and Henry The Red against the deadites. We_

_beat them and they used the book to get me back home. Only the deadites followed me as well._

_I spent some time researching across the U.S.A to try to find any existence of another Necronomicon. Eventually I was led to Crystal Lake where I duked it out with two undead demon scums. And now, here I am. In Odessa, Texas. Knocked out. The freaks are back. There's_

_a new eyebrow guy in town and it turns out he and a bunch of other people have super powers._

_Anyway, this happened...I...believe...."_

_-Ashley "Ash" J Williams_

"Come on, Ash!" Claire insisted trying to wake him up, "I can't do this alone. Come on, get up!

I-"

She stopped and turned. From the rubble behind them, a head was forming from the rubble. She

watched as it took the form of Sylar as he appeared fully. His face was now really deranged as his

mouth was now divided into three mouths.

"Hello, Claire." He grinned extending his hand, "Give me my book. Please."

Claire stared at him for 5 seconds before running off.

She ran past the barrier where Sylar had set up his destroyed New York reality and back into Odessa. Claire noticed some shacks up ahead and tried to make it there. Halfway there, however,

she tripped on something. She looked over just in time to see some tree branches grab her legs as Sylar landed in front of her.

"Now, now." He said taking the book from her, "I'll take the Necronomicon, Claire Bear."

Just then, something sliced Sylar's head in half. He turned to see Freddy and Jason standing there. He laughed as he put his head back together.

"Can you please for one minute try to let me be?" He asked, "Oh wait. That's right. You can't.

You can't team up, you can't die and you defiantly can't leave me alone."

He chuckled as his hands started to glow.

"All right, so let's have some fun then. You feel safe following me when I have the power of the Necronomicon? You know what I can do now, right?"

Freddy and Jason stared in horror as the two elements that had originally made them the monsters

they were now appeared and engulfed them in a cylinder blocking their escapes. Freddy was caught in a cylinder of fire and Jason was caught in a cylinder of water.

"And since you can't die or be scared to death by this," Sylar said formulating a new plan, "I got a new idea for you."

He read another spell from the book and the cylinders disappeared. Freddy and Jason were now

trapped in solid ice.

"All right, Frosty the Demon Boys," Sylar said grinning as he flipped through the book, "You're about to get a first-class ticket back to hell. "There's a little passage if I'm not mistaking in here that will send you to the deadites dimension. Am I correct? Well, the deadites will enjoy your company, you'll never run out of victims again. Once you're gone for good, I'll remake the world in my divine image. The way I was always meant to be, the most special person alive. Forever."

He laughed as he found the page and began his passage.

"_Klattu. Baritta. Ni-_"

_HONK!_

"What?" Sylar asked interrupted by his speech. He turned just in time to be run over by a 88 Delta Oldsmobile. Sylar struggled as he got near the window of the car. He saw Ash in the front

looking at Sylar like he was nothing.

"Why do you interfere, Williams?!" Sylar yelled angrily, "You have no family. No friends. No

love. Why do you continue?!"

"Buddy," Ash said, "You should know: Never. But NEVER F^* with the king, baby."

With that he slammed on the brakes and turned the ignition key off sending Sylar and himself

flying. Ash used the momentum of the speed he was going at to catch up to Sylar and ram his

chin into his eyebrows. Since Sylar was almost deadite, the impact of Ash's chin left a hole where Sylar's eyebrows were.

"Oh!" Ash commented landing like an Olympic gymnast, "That's gonna leave a mark!"

Sylar laughed as he got back up.

"You may be the chosen one," He laughed, "But here, I'm the king."

His hands went magical once more as an army of the dead rose from the ground.

"Aw, hell!" Ash said.

At that moment, there was a rumble from the sky as a tornado appeared.

"Dammit!" Sylar cursed, "What now?!"

Claire, Ash and Sylar watched in shock as Henry the Red and King Arthur appeared from the

portal with their army behind them.

"CHARGE!" The two leaders yelled as they began fighting the new army of darkness.

"Henry!" Ash exclaimed, "Arthur! I gotta help them!"

"No." Sylar corrected ripping part of the ground up, "You have to die first!"

He threw it at Ash who managed to slice it in half with his chainsaw. Sylar was about to throw

another one, when suddenly, he was impaled with a claw.

"Opps!" Freddy laughed, "I guess I still need work on that blade/eye coordination, huh?"

Just then, Jason grabbed Freddy's sweater and turned his head around. Freddy laughed as he put

it back into place. Freddy laughed as he popped it back in. Ash used this opportunity to break away unnoticed to Arthur while the two foes continued fighting like contenders in a title match.

"Slow learner, retard!" Freddy laughed, "You can't stop me! I'm gonna send you back to hell,

hockey putz!"

The two killers then found each others heads slammed into each other by an unknown force. They looked to see it was Sylar.

"I'm going to do that to the both of you!" Sylar said as the three continued fighting each other.

"Henry!" One of the knights yelled to the ruler of the northern lands and his superior, "There are

too many of them! What do we do?"

"Keep fighting until your blade dulls!" Henry answered kicking one of the deadite's heads off with his foot, "Then hammer with your fists!"

Meanwhile, Ash had Finally made it to King Arthur and was helping him rev up a deadite in half

with his chainsaw.

"Artie!" Ash said, "I need you, Henry and everyone else to brace themselves to something!"

"Ask and you'll receive help, my friend." Arthur answered.

"Good," Ash said running back to Claire, "Don't let go until I say so!"

Arthur gave the command as the good army broke away and prepared themselves. Ash raced to

Claire and quickly used the chainsaw to saw the branches off.

Meanwhile, the big three were still going. Jason raised his palm to block Sylar's punch, but Sylar's hand went right through his palm anyway. Freddy used this opportunity to stick his claws

right into Sylar's arm. Sylar groaned in pain as the Dream Demon smiled wickedly. Sylar then saw some glass not too far from him. Ignoring the pain, he focused on the glass and sent it flying

into Freddy's heart. Freddy stared in shock as his eyes went white and he fell to the ground.

"Now," Sylar said turning to Jason, "Let's end this."

But not too far away, Ash had done his job and was already helping Claire up.

"Claire!" Ash yelled, "The words! Say the words!"

Claire opened the book and read the passage.

"_Klattu. Baritta. Niktu_!"

Sylar turned curious at what Claire had done.

"What....what happened?" He asked as he and Jason stared in utter confusion.

Without warning to the two killers, a portal opened as Jason was crushed into the ground by a tree going in with almost everything nearby. Freddy's body followed as well. Then came the greatest shock to the man who tried to blow up New York. At first, he though his spirit was leaving, but it was really his power because with every energy essence, leaving, Sylar felt weaker and weaker. Finally, his eyesight was reduced to blurriness and he fell desperately trying to grab something. He was now Gabriel Gray again. The son who was once a watchmaker who had always wanted to be special.

Meanwhile Claire was desperately holding onto something as Ash left her.

"ASH!" Claire screamed holding on, "WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!"

"TO TIE UP THE LOOSE ENDS!" Ash answered.

He made his way to Sylar and looked at him in disgust.

"You think you're special?" Ash asked as Sylar looked at him helplessly, "Guess what? Because

of the book and effed-up psychopaths like you, I've lost almost all my family, my friends, my

lovers. I've been through hell. I've come out on top of the most hideous, butt ugly, vile monsters

ever. You're not special, I am. In general as I've always said..."

Ash stuck his boomstick right in Sylar's face.

"Hail to the king, baby." He finished.

With that, he fired away as Sylar's head blew up like ripe melon. His limping body stopped moving as it was sucked into the portal, twisting wildly like a rag doll. Finally, once his body

was in there, the portal shut.

"WHO'S YOUR DADDY?!" Ash called as the army cheered in victory.

The tornado vortex opened again as Ash thanked Arthur and Henry before they entered and he

went back to Claire.

"Claire, baby?" Ash called.

Claire slowly opened her eyes.

"Ash?" She asked weakly before hugging him tight. She then pulled away as she looked at him.

"Is it over, Ash?" She asked cautiously, "Are Freddy, Jason and Sylar gone for good?"

"I don't think they'll be bothering anyone again." Ash said pulling Claire close to him, "Now

gimmie some sugar-"

With that, they were interrupted by a gunshot hitting something. They turned back to see Jason

with a bullet in his head as he fell into the river behind them and get carried away by it. They then looked ahead of them to see a man in horn rimmed glasses holding a gun standing next to

a bald African American.

"Hello, Claire-Bear." Noah said calmly lowering the gun.

"Dad!" Claire said rushing up to him and hugging him tightly.

"Hey, uh, look pops..." Ash said trying to find an excuse to using pillow talk on Claire, "I have

absolutely no taste in teenage blonds like Claire."

"Good." Noah smiled, "Because you won't remember what you just said."

With that, the Haitian grabbed Ash's forehead and wiped his mind.

_Epilogue 1:_

_Two Days Later, Detroit S-Mart_

"But who am I kidding?" Ash said concluding his story to a colleague worker, "Like it could happen. Still, I feel bad that I missed Caroline's funeral. Real bad."

"Ashley?" A voice asked.

Ash turned around to see Sheila.

"Sheila!" Ash said surprised, "How'd...."

"I came to be with thee, my love..." Sheila explained.

"Sure I coulda stayed in the past coulda even been king. But in my own way, I am king."

He took Shelia in his arms.

"Hail to the king, baby."

With that, Ash and Shelia kissed.

"After all, it's very good to be the king."

_Epilogue 2:_

_Crystal Lake_

Jason finally stopped at the bottom of Crystal Lake. Above him, a portal opened and the book fell

out. It revealed him, Freddy, Ash and Sylar there with some mysterious figure in shadows. With

that, his eyes opened.

_Ch-Ch-Ch-Ah-Ah-Ah!_

**THE END?**


	12. DIRECTORS COMMENTARY

**Freddy VS Jason VS Ash VS Sylar Director's Commentary**

In 2005, rumors were confirmed of a _Freddy VS Jason VS Ash_ movie in talk. Fans went nuts and

literally almost broke the internet in half. Everyone online posted rumors, fanfiction, fan scripts,

ideas, and speculation on how good this movie could be. Then _New Line Cinema_ crushed the dream. But had the movie been made, everyone who made it would criticize what they call the mad and macabre crap they thought would be a result if the film was made. We will never forget

you, _Freddy VS Jason VS Ash_.

Close to 2 years later, _Wildstorm_ and _Dynamite_ contacted the films original treatment writer, Jeff

Katz, and transformed the dream into a 6-part comic book series. Fans once again went crazy and

the comic became a hit. But at the end of the last issue, a problem still remained. One that had crushed the idea of the treatment becoming a film before. The two icons of the silver screen's fate was still undecided as our favorite chinned hero walks away without knowing.

WELCOME TO _FREDDY VS JASON VS ASH VS SYLAR:_ DIRECTOR'S COMMENTARY!

In this chapter, I, BrenRome, the author of the tale you have just read will now discuss how this little project came to be.

_**Part 1: A journey's end is really the beginning**_

First off, let me say that I am a HUGE fan of all these franchises. I have seen every episode of

_HEROES_ so far along with the Big 3's films as well. So when I read _Freddy VS Jason VS Ash _and I saw the ending, my reaction was the same as it was when I watched the end of _Freddy VS Jason_. I had to know what happened next. I thought: _What if in that last scene in the issue with the book _(Spoiler. Sorry!), _that's saying there's going to be another baddie?_ I looked at the letter's page in the issue and noticed an ad for the _HEROES_ Volume 1online graphic novel trade paperback. Then it hit me. In order for the fight to finish, who else would be better to pit against them then Sylar? Think about it: Like Freddy or Jason, he can't die, but we_ CAN_ see him get killed. Plus, his eyebrows are as big as Bruce Campbell's Chin! So that got me my idea.

_**Part 2: Setting the story up**_

When I sat down to write this, there were some things I had to address that could be a problem.

Remember, this was after Season 2, so I wanted to find a way to incorporate Sylar in there, but at the same time, I wanted to see some of the others like Claire and Noah. Another problem was that this had to be set AFTER _Freddy VS Jason VS Ash_ which had me thinking for a while. Finally, I chose the decision to set this one year after _Freddy VS Jason VS Ash_ and one week after the _HEROES _season 1 finale. If you haven's seen it (Spoilers ahead again), I'll recap: Sylar tries to blow up New York which will lead to events that eventually make him president. Luckily,

the other Heroes stop him and Sylar is ultimately stabbed through the chest. At the end however, his body is gone.

When I saw him again in Season 2, I, as you may know, learned that he was stitched up from that

four months after the battle and had waken up after those months. It makes you wonder: _What happened to him in those four months?_ That's where I plotted the idea. During this story it would be Sylar's soul that was destroyed and thus, released his spirit again in the ending. That way, in Season 2, he could wake up on the lounge chair and it would all fit.

And what better way to bring his soul back then through the Necronomicon? The prologue in this

story with Sylar narrating about the Necronomicon is our own opening scene which is supposed to take place during the first chapter. That way, if this were a movie, it would open the same way

_FVJ _and _FVJVA_ did as well.

Next came deciding where the Necronomicon would be. I liked the Sylar-trying-to-kill-Claire-and-Noah parts in _HEROES_, so it would make sense that I decided to place it under Claire's old house in Odessa Texas. So by then, Claire would have been one day away from leaving for Costa Verde, California.

The first chapter took some time to get. Obviously, crossing three big horror characters from movies with one big villain from a T.V show is no easy job. I came up with the idea of opening

in the same manner _FVJVA _did with the death of Will and Lori. Caroline had asked Ash at the end of _FVJVA_ if Freddy and Jason were really gone for good, so it would make sense for her to

come back one year latter to make sure of that. And obviously get killed.

When Ash was brought into Odessa, Texas originally, in my first draft of the story, I had the idea

of making him one of the teachers at Henderson High School. But around that time, my school

store had opened and I got the idea of having S-Mart merge with Henderson High School's school store to teach kids about jobs. That way, they could send a special _somebody _down there.

My favorite part of the whole story is the Ash VS Sylar fight. Originally, before Sylar makes his

appearance, I planned to have Freddy confront Claire in a dream world version of Hermit Trailer Park. The home of Claire's original Bio-Mother, Meredith Gordon. Freddy was originally going

to terrorize her with dead versions of Meredith and the other people living there before Ash showed up and Sylar interfered. Plus, the line about Sylar's eyebrows is my favorite line in this

whole story.

The ending you have read to this story is much different from how it was originally meant to be.

I had to change it 5 times before I got the one you have read now. Originally, I never planned in either of my drafts to bring Henry the Red and King Arthur into the fray until very recently. In the end, right before the fight, Freddy was turned into the human Freddy Kruger he once was by Sylar and killed during the fight in the destroyed New York City. Ash, Jason and Sylar would have the fight with just them the way you have witnessed here minus Freddy. Sylar was originally sucked into the portal in the first draft, but we got to see where the deadite dimension is. It was intended to be like the original ending to _Army of Darkness_ where Ash over-sleeps and wakes up in a post-apocalyptic England. There, the setting was the same but filled with all the deadites from the _Evil Dead/Army of Darkness _series who were sick, deranged and had succeeded in swallowing Sylar's soul.

Originally, in the epilogue, Evil Ash was to appear and yell: "We've won! Victory is ours!" as they approached the man's soul in the form of once when he was known as Gabriel Gray ready to swallow his soul, only to have him disappear.

But for the most part, what you got is what you get so be happy with it.

_**Part 3 Acknowledgments:**_

Finally, I want to thank the creative minds of Wes Craven, Victor Miller, Sam Raimi, Tim Kring,

the acting talents of Bruce Campbell, Robert Eugland and Zachary Quinto as well as the entire

cast and crew of _Evil Dead 1&2, Army of Darkness, Friday the 13__th__, Nightmare on Elm Street _and _HEROES_ whom I could not have done this without them inventing it. Once again, I don't own these characters, HEROES belong to _NBC/Universal_, _Evil Dead/Army of Darkness belongs to MGA _and _Freddy and Jason New Line Cinema_. I one day hope to become a comic writer or a script writer for movies and take you dear readers on a actual visual thrill ride through the story you have just read.

Lastly, I want to thank you writers and readers for taking your time to read this story. This is one

I've had in mind since I read _FVJVA_ and to write this for you is a dream come true. Once again I

hope to one day bring this story to life the same way _Dynamite_ and _Wildstorm_ did. Remember:

Don't let anyone stop you from trying to make this reality. You don't need anyone but yourself to

make your dreams come true. I learned that from my family and friends who I also acknowledge.

Without them, I would have never made it this far to treat you to this story.

Finally, just remember: evil never dies. And there's a question mark on the end there. Or is it?

Groovy, Baby!

BrenRome


	13. Alternate Opening

**ALTERNATE INTRO:**

**Hey guys! I thought I'd post this to show you how my original opening to Freddy VS Jason VS Ash VS Sylar was like from my first draft. I might even post some of the content from the story that got cut out for you to see. Again, I don't own the franchises, they belong to MGA, NBC/UNIVERSAL and NEW LINE CINEMA so please don't sue!**

**Enjoy:**

A man dressed almost completely in black with beard stubble and bushy eyebrows stared into

the ominous depths of hell. There was a bottomless pit in front of him where he sat on a rock almost like he was lonely. At least one would think. But nobody who knew him would know not

to cross him. That and the fact was he wasn't alone and he knew he wasn't going to be here for

long.

"I was defeated." The man said out loud to no one recalling the numerous victims he had committed while he was alive.

"My reign of terror was legendary," He said musing on his dream of what he had hopped to accomplish, "Should I have succeed, I would have been invincible. No one would have been ever

able to so much as lift a question to me ever again."

He then stopped for a minute reflecting on how he had gotten here in the first place where he was

stabbed right through the chest by a Japanese man.

"But I failed." He continued, "Everything came undone! I was so close when an unexpected error

appeared in my plan! Now, I can't come back while my body remains on Earth dead!"

His blood boiled with rage as he threw the rock he was sitting on down into the pit in front of him. He watched it fall until it disappeared. He didn't even hear it hit the bottom. Not that he didn't care. He was now getting to plotting how he was going to get back at those who had defied

him.

"I may be dead." He stated, "But my power still remains within my spirit here in hell. I may have

no body. But I've found something. Something that will bring me back from the depths of hell. And give me unlimited power beyond what I had wished for originally and allow me to finish what I started. Necronomicon ex mortis. Roughly translated from Sumerian as: "Book of the Dead." It was written long ago, when the seas ran red with blood. It was this blood that was used

to ink this book which contains bizarre burial rites, funeral incantations and demon resurrection

passages. It can be used to bring me back. How do I acquire it? Well, since I'm dead, I need somebody to bring it to the right location where I can read it from hell and use it to bring my soul

into this world more powerful than ever. I had considered using a family of cannibals from Texas, due to the coincidence that it resides in the home of one of my old friends, but I've found someone else."

He chuckled as he held the copy of the hockey mask that belonged to his new target.


End file.
